


Church Bells Chime

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 24: church bells at midnight.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Church Bells Chime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 24: church bells at midnight.

"You really shouldn't skive off church."

James looked up to see Teddy climbing in through the open window.

"What about you then?"

Teddy unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and draped it over the back of James's chair. 

"Your dad knows I'm a hopeless sinner."

"I think he knows I am, too." James laughed. "He didn't try very hard to get me to go with them." Al seemed to like the ritual of the service while Lily mostly wanted to socialise with the friends that lived in the village who she didn't see while she was away at Hogwarts.

"Home all alone." Teddy climbed onto James's bed, crawling up his body until his hands were to either side of James's head and his knees were beside his hips. "Whatever shall we do?"

James reached up, threading his fingers through Teddy's hair, and pulled him down into a kiss. "We've got less than an hour."

"Until the church bells toll midnight." Teddy sucked at the column of his neck and James tipped his head back giving him easier access. 

"Better hurry then." James reached for Teddy's flies, unzipping his trousers and wrapping his hand around his cock. "Looks like you're ready."

"Always ready for you." Teddy thrust his hips forward. "Let me suck you."

"Fuck, yes." James pulled his hand free and pushed his pants down while Teddy did the same. "Turn around this way."

Teddy climbed back onto the bed, kneeling over James again but this time with his head over James's cock and his own positioned in front of James's face.

When Teddy leaned down and took James into his mouth, James reached around to grab his arse and tugged him closer to he could suck Teddy.

It was hard to know what to focus on. Teddy's tongue running up the back of James's prick, his hot, wet mouth and its perfect suction or Teddy's thick length sliding over James's tongue, the head nudging at the back of his throat.

James opted against thinking at all and just let himself go, sucking and fucking, pleased at the groans he heard Teddy make, moaning himself as they both spiraled closer.

Teddy thrust faster, sucked harder so James repaid him by fondling his bollocks and pressing his fingertips to his hole—just teasing, there was no time for a proper fucking now. 

"Fuck, Jamie," Teddy gasped before swallowing James down to the root.

James let loose, thrusting up into Teddy's mouth and moaning around Teddy's cock as he came. Taking a moment to catch his breath, James then sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head until he felt Teddy's come pouring out over his tongue.

"Christ." Teddy flopped across the end of the bed sideways while James lay panting and staring up at the ceiling. 

"Are you coming tomorrow?" James said, lolling his head to the side to look at Teddy.

Teddy rubbed his hands over his face. "First Gran's for breakfast, then here for presents and brunch, then over to Aunt Narcissa's for supper. If I survive that, I'll come to the Burrow for Boxing Day."

The first deep bonging sounded from the church.

"Midnight." Teddy sat up as the bells continued ringing. "I should go."

"Happy Christmas, Teddy." James didn't want him to leave. 

Teddy leaned over and kissed James, his mouth still tasting of come. "See you soon, Jamie." He then climbed back out the window and hopped on his broom. James watched until he disappeared into the darkness. 

Someday he'd tell his dad about him and Teddy. Maybe after he left school in June.


End file.
